


WE

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 一個日系BL劇被我寫成Supernatural的故事





	WE

五月初的顏色，是不浪漫的深綠色。沒有櫻花的蹤跡，薔薇也仍躲在花苞裡不肯綻開。  
五月初的校園，春天還沒走，夏天就急著趕來。這樣的天氣，讓校內的女學生們都換上了裙裝，期待能給高中生活染上新的顏色。

「東海，怎麼今天只有你一個？」金鐘雲走進社辦，看見社辦內的窗戶敞開著，李東海一個人抱胸靠著窗向外看。  
社辦的位置在四樓，雖然部員常常抱怨抬樂器上樓很累，卻還是不願離開這個看得見海的四樓房間。  
「赫宰有事先回去了。」李東海的語氣聽起來十分失落。  
「李赫宰還能有什麼事比你重要啊？」金鐘雲從高一認識李赫海兩人後，還不曾見過他們不同時出現。  
「女朋友。」李東海抱在胸前的手突然用力了一下，他做了幾個深呼吸，似乎是在穩定自己的情緒。  
金鐘雲是第一次聽說，雖然想八卦一下，但是看見李東海的反應卻一時間不知該說些什麼，氣氛變得有點尷尬。  
還好這時曺圭賢跟金厲旭一起進入了社辦內，尷尬才得以瓦解。  
金希澈因為要準備模擬考而缺席練習，鼓手的位置暫時由曺圭賢替補。李東海今天特別有幹勁，幾首歌曲彈奏下來都沒有出現差錯，金鐘雲猜測專注在練習是李東海排解心情的方式。  
練習結束後，曺圭賢急忙拉著金鐘雲去吃甜食，金厲旭則趕回家去餵他的長頸鹿，於是李東海便負責今天的值日，剛好他也想再看一下海景。  
——  
「哥，東海他沒事吧？」  
曺圭賢帶金鐘雲去車站前的咖啡廳，似乎是想用一塊高單價的蛋糕換取八卦。  
「東海說赫宰有女朋友了。」金鐘雲很快樂的收下蛋糕的賄賂，不過這件事總是要被拿出來討論的。  
「什麼？？？」曺圭賢覺得很意外，於是又點了塊蛋糕以換取更多八卦。  
「我也是剛才才知道的啊。」金鐘雲聳肩，「我倒是很好奇，李赫海他們一天在一起二十五小時，到底是怎樣的女孩子才能讓他們分開？」  
八卦的兩人越扯越遠，明明才認識一個多月，兩人卻能像是相識已久的摯友般無話不談，還時常忘記使用敬語。曺圭賢開的每一個話題，都是金鐘雲有興趣的，他們在許多觀點上也都能擁有共識。  
『感覺自己跟圭賢認識了很久。』金鐘雲不禁這麼想。  
——  
在檢查門窗的時候，李東海在窗台撿到了一支筆，是很久以前就停產的素描鉛筆，看起來有些破舊，不過仍能使用。  
李東海將素描鉛筆放在社辦的筆筒裡，希望遺失它的人能夠找到它。  
但是，當李東海晚上在家要寫作業時，卻發現那支筆好端端的躺在自己的筆袋裡。  
李東海並不太在意，只覺得大概是自己記錯了吧？  
絲毫不在意的李東海繼續寫著作業，並沒有察覺到任何異樣。直到他口渴伸手想拿身旁的水時，一個刺痛的感覺迅速傳入腦中，隨之而來的是鉛筆滾落地面的聲音。  
李東海叫了一聲嚇得從座位上跳起來，是那支素描鉛筆刺到了他，不是他的錯覺。  
幾秒後，李赫宰打開了李東海的房門——  
「呀！李東海你沒事吧？」  
「赫宰......筆......」看見竹馬的出現，李東海因為有了安全感而落下了眼淚。  
「東海呀，沒事的有我在的。」李赫宰趕緊把李東海攬入懷中，看了眼在地面上靜躺著的素描鉛筆。  
那支筆不知為何被削得尖銳無比，銀灰色的石墨在燈光下一閃一閃的，筆尖上，沾上了一點紅色。  
李赫宰趕緊檢查李東海的手，一個紅色的點出現在右手手心。  
真是奇怪的傷......李赫宰邊想著，邊熟門熟路的翻出了一瓶外傷藥，  
細心的給李東海擦上，再拆了個貼布貼上。  
「怎麼這麼不小心呢？這樣明天不就不方便練吉他了嗎？」李赫宰嘆了口氣說。  
「不是......是那支筆動起來了......呀！李赫宰你要相信我呀！」李東海理所當然收到了不信任的眼神。  
「好好好，都是那支筆的錯......我們東海講得話我都相信喔。」李赫宰開始懷疑，李東海的韓語程度，是不是又退化了一點？  
「呀！你騙我！我要跟鍾雲告狀！」李東海的眼淚已停但未乾，氣勢硬是弱了幾分。  
「李東海你怎麼可以這樣？我們不是兄弟嗎？」李赫宰覺得委屈，搖滾部上上下下都偏愛李東海是事實，尤其部長金鍾雲更是溺愛得過分，誰敢讓李東海不開心，就準備接受金鐘雲的攻擊吧。  
於是兩人便無意義的用「呀呀呀！」互相叫著，他們平時在部內也會這樣，通常是金希澈會先受不了去踹李赫宰解決問題。不過此時只有他們兩人，就像一顆在無摩擦力的環境下被丟出去的球，絲毫沒有停下的意思。  
「이대로 비처럼 가지 마요......」李東海的手機鈴聲響起，打斷了他們無意義的叫喊。

李東海拿起手機一看，是未顯示號碼。  
因為剛才的餘悸，李東海吞了吞口水不確定自己是否該接起這通電話。  
在思考期間，那通電話自己掛斷了。李東海鬆了口氣，心想可能是拿到自己電話的學校女同學吧。  
數秒之後，螢幕再度亮起......又是未顯示號碼。  
李東海將鈴聲關閉，然而螢幕還是自己暗下又亮起。  
「是騷擾電話吧？前陣子希澈哥也遇過，不認識的女孩子打去問他各種私人問題......你記得吧？」李赫宰拿走李東海的手機，看著通話紀錄裡的十來通電話，最後，按下電源鍵將手機給關機。  
「嗯......連半夜家裡電話也都會響，害得鍾雲沒辦法休息，最後只能搬家換電話號碼。」李東海記得那時金家兄弟只能偷偷找時間休息，部內的成員為了讓他們能在部室內得到寧靜，特地換了場地練習。  
正當他們講到金鐘雲因為睡眠不足而無力打人時，被李東海放在一旁的手機自己開機了......水果牌初始鈴聲響了起來，是未顯示來電。  
李東海嚇得趕緊抱緊李赫宰，「赫宰！」  
「呀，李東海你手機壞了吧？」李赫宰覺得有些毛骨悚然，但他秉持著現實主義者的精神，試題安撫自己和懷中的人。  
「手機是你選的啊！」李東海哀嚎。  
「阿西，這真的太煩人了！」李赫宰接起了電話，「不好意思，李東海已經有女朋友了。」然後馬上掛掉電話。  
「這樣應該就不會再打來了。」  
「呀！！！李赫宰你不要亂講！！！我沒有女朋友！！！」李東海用長年與吉他和啞鈴一起鍛鍊的右手，實實的錘了李赫宰的背。  
李赫宰用了幾秒等待疼痛過去，「我知道，你的事我還能不知道嗎？」  
「那你為什麼亂講？」  
「還不是為你，你看看你自己被那個電話嚇得。」李赫宰拍了拍李東海的背安撫情緒，「這不就不再打來了嗎？」  
「那......筆呢？」李東海稍微安分了下來，但是他可還沒忘記那支刺傷他的筆，「不能燒掉嗎？」  
李赫宰嗅到了危險的味道，他還記得鄰居家被李東海燒掉的皮衣。  
「夜晚不要玩火，小學生都知道。」李赫宰感到無奈，「我把它折斷丟掉不行嗎？」  
李東海過了許久才說出個好字。  
於是李赫宰便撿起素描鉛筆，啪擦的就折成兩段，他拿著筆的屍體走進廁所丟入馬桶再沖水。整個過程乾淨俐落，就像是祖母在解決某種深咖啡色生物一樣，追求效率。  
「解決了。」李赫宰洗了手後回到李東海身邊，露出牙齦笑著。  
「赫宰......」李東海也露出了安心的微笑，「我家裡這陣子晚上都沒有人，你可不可以讓我去你家睡？」  
「好啊，但是你物理要借我抄。」李赫宰想也沒想便答應了，反正兩人從小一起長大，這點事有什麼問題？而且他的家長也去國外旅遊了，兩個人剛好可以一起玩。  
「成交。」

午夜十二時，就算是精力再充沛的高中男生，也會因為花了太多力氣在呀呀呀而感到疲憊而熟睡在床上——  
本應該如此的。  
李東海站在鐵軌的正中間，除了自己跟腳下的黑色鐵軌外，只有無盡的白色。  
是雪。  
大雪在白色的畫布上肆意揮灑，讓人不禁感覺到自身的渺小。  
李東海站在原地看著眼前的景色，雖然只穿著睡衣卻不會感到寒冷，彷彿身邊的一切僅僅只是概念。  
不知過了多久，呼嘯的雪中多了一個聲音——  
控控、控控......  
聲音越來越近，一個白色光點出現在李東海的視線中，然後漸漸放大。  
李東海反射性往鐵軌外走去，同時右手舉起遮住雙眼。  
控控的聲音逐漸接近，光線也越來越強大，不過幾秒的時間便從李東海身邊呼嘯而過。  
李東海放下右手向後一看，依稀能看清楚是一台老舊的列車。  
隨後，一陣飄渺的尖叫聲傳入李東海的耳中。女人的尖叫在雪中幾乎被吞噬，只剩下細長的尾音劃破寂靜。  
遠處的光線停了下來，沒過多久又再次移動。  
控控、控控的聲音漸行漸遠，卻使一個新的聲音凸顯出來，那像是在拖曳物品的聲音，刷......刷......  
恐懼侵入李東海的腦內，他沿著鐵軌向著列車的反方向跑了起來......  
——  
隔天早上，李東海是被痛到醒來的，他撕下貼布，卻見那個傷仍在那裡，不但沒有結痂復原，還有有變大的趨勢。  
李東海記得自己明明有上藥，那支奇怪的素描鉛筆也被李赫宰折斷沖馬桶了......可是，為什麼？為什麼那支筆還完好如初的直立在床頭櫃上？  
李東海瞬間嚇得發抖，一個反射下將筆打到地面上，因為動作太大而驚醒了睡在身邊的李赫宰。  
「赫宰......」李東海使勁的搖著李赫宰的肩膀，「赫宰，我是不是要死了啊？」  
李赫宰從睡夢中醒來，第一眼看到的就是自己的竹馬掉著眼淚問自己是不是要死了。他還想問說怎麼了，一轉頭就看見了那支筆......那支應該被自己折斷的筆。  
「這不應該啊......」兩人的記憶都沒有出問題，難不成真的鬧鬼了嗎？

兩人也不知道該如何是好，但也只能儘速的離開家去往學校。  
一路上，李東海都在想著那個夢。  
李赫宰只當竹馬是沒睡好，但又想到了他們的經歷，嘴中唸著是不是去找申東熙的奶奶看一下比較好？聽聞他的奶奶是鄉下有名的巫師。還是去找崔始源要個十字架？教堂是不是也像廟一樣，有特別靈驗跟不太靈驗的等級差別？  
不幸的是，申同學今天不知為何缺席，估計又是去尋找五花肉名店了。  
崔始源是校內學生會長，每天忙上忙下的，又因為不同班三天不見也是很正常。  
李東海一整天心不在焉，雖然帶了筆袋卻仍向其他人借筆，因為他害怕一開筆袋就會看見那支素描鉛筆。  
到了第四節課，李東海便向老師報告去保健室休息。  
李赫宰也想跟去，老師卻以「同學你很健康」為由不准許。

「鐘雲......」李東海到保健室的時候，已經沒有多餘的床位了，利特老師也因為公事外出，於是他偷偷擠上金鐘雲的床，摸了摸睡眠中那人的人中。  
金鐘雲一向很淺眠，一被摸到人中便醒了。  
「是東海啊......」金鐘雲昨天晚上又失眠了，自從搬去金希澈房間後，他的睡眠品質又變得更差了，再確認來者為何人後又再次睡去。  
李東海雖然不太會讀空氣，仍是個善解人意的好孩子，他看見金鐘雲又昏昏睡去，也就不打擾的在一旁看了一節課。  
李東海是第二次這麼近距離看著金鐘雲，第一次是合宿夜晚講鬼故事，怕鬼的他縮在李赫宰跟金鐘雲中間，讓金希澈很不是開心。  
當時只有微弱的黃色燭光當作光源，將金鐘雲的身體映得瘦長又弱小。此時的光線充足，睫毛下的一片陰影因為白色日光燈的照射更加明顯。李東海靜靜的看著金鐘雲，想著搖滾部主唱努力認真練習的樣子，有時甚至會為了讓在表演更好看而勉強自己。李東海嘆氣著，雖然被金鐘雲寵著很快樂，但也希望對方能更多珍惜自己。  
當金鐘雲下課醒來時，便見到李東海一邊嘆氣一邊含情脈脈的看著自己。  
金鐘雲覺得非常困惑，但猜想李東海應該只是因為太感性，看見樹葉落下而悲慟不已。  
兩人從保健室離開，沒走幾步便看見李赫宰走來。  
「東海，還有鐘雲......」李赫宰看起來有些疲憊。  
「你們兩個今天也沒睡飽呀？」金鐘雲打了個呵欠，「誰叫你們要打花牌打到半夜......」  
「不是的......」李東海小聲的辯駁，「我們換個地方說吧。」

天文部部長是金鐘雲的歌迷，之前偷偷打了天台的鑰匙送給金鐘雲，於是天台就變成了搖滾部的秘密基地。平時部內的成員都會聚在一起吃午飯，包括高三的金希澈跟高一的兩位成員，不過今天因為是高三模擬考跟高一校外教學，天台上只有三位高二的成員。  
李東海簡單說明了自己的遭遇和夢境，李赫宰在一旁拆著麵包，偶爾給李東海塞個兩口偶爾幫忙整理補充。  
金鐘雲一臉「你們玩我吧」的表情，對於兩人說的話半信半疑，但又一時找不到話來反駁。  
「東海啊，你說那列車是什麼樣的？只有看到鐵軌的話應該是未電氣化的蒸汽列車吧？那種老電影會出現的。」金鐘雲試圖找出疑點。  
「嗯？似乎是吧。」李東海嘗試回想夢境裡的事物，但是能想起的只有白雪跟黑鐵軌，發出強光的列車跟飄渺的尖叫聲。  
「可是東海不是說列車咻——的就過去了嗎？搞不好是子彈列車勒。」李赫宰思考著。  
「嗯......我不太記得了。」李東海覺得腦中一片混亂，好像又聽見了那飄渺的尖叫。  
「你們倆不會是睡糊塗了吧？」金鐘雲小口小口咬著飯糰，最近沒有什麼表演的安排，可以多吃一點。  
「才沒有勒，那支筆是真的被我折斷了啊！是真的啊！」李赫宰委屈的為自己辯駁。  
「那你說那筆現在在哪裡啊？拿來我折！」金鐘雲還是不願相信，折斷的筆怎麼可能自己變會回來？  
「在我家，我把它封印到餅乾盒裡面了！」李赫宰看向金鐘雲的眼神就像在看黑道......不！是救世主，「我們今天就不練習了，放學直接來我家好嗎？」  
李東海在一旁不知看向哪裡，口中唸唸有詞「對對，就這樣。」回應著一旁的對話。  
「嗯......」金鐘雲思考了一下，「那就這樣吧，東海手受傷也不好練習，不過，希峰峰明天還要模擬考，所以我不能太晚回家。」  
不知是因爲車禍差點讓金家兄弟天人永隔，還是因為金希澈在外放蕩的一年內經歷了什麼，金希澈每天早上醒來時一定要確保金鐘雲在身邊，否則會因為不安而開始破壞東西。  
「好好好，這個沒問題！我一定會保證你準時回家的！」李赫宰可不敢想像當金鐘雲沒準時回家時，金希澈殺到自家門前的模樣，幾條命都不夠用好嗎！  
——  
「那支傳說中的筆就在這裡？」金鐘雲上下晃動一個被膠帶封印的紅色餅乾盒，「怎麼什麼也沒有啊？」  
不論如何晃動，餅乾盒連一點聲音也沒有。  
「怎麼會？我明明把它關進去了......」  
像是為了印證李赫宰的話，餅乾盒裡傳出了咚咚的撞擊聲。  
那尖叫聲又出現在自己的腦中，李東海感覺自己要瘋了，他抓緊了李赫宰的衣角，身體顫抖得厲害。  
「李赫宰你餅乾盒沒洗乾淨吧？東西黏住才沒有聲音。」金鐘雲專心的拆著貼滿了餅乾盒的膠帶，又因為剛放學，手機仍是禁音模式，沒有注意到那不斷打來的未顯示號碼。  
嘶啦——餅乾盒被打開了。  
餅乾盒中，一隻沾滿血的白色乳鴿躺在裡面......翅膀仍微微拍動，瞬膜也一眨一眨的看著金鐘雲。突然間，乳鴿像是用盡所剩的生命一般發出了刺耳的叫聲，隨後就一動也不動了。  
金鐘雲一驚之下把餅乾盒掉到了桌子上，發出的聲響讓李東海嚇得趕緊抱緊李赫宰。  
「怎麼了？」被遮住眼睛的李赫宰連忙撥開抓著自己的虎爪。  
「不要看！」金鐘雲將餅乾盒重新蓋上，「這太殘忍了......」  
李東海在一旁抓著李赫宰的抱枕縮著，不知為何，一個強烈的念頭告訴他這一切都是因爲那支筆而開始，他開始問自己，當初為何要撿起那支素描鉛筆呢？  
李東海無法停止自己的負面想法，如果接下來有其他人因為這件事而受傷，甚至是他最不想看見的——死亡。李東海感受到悲傷與罪惡感滲入每一條神經，他的呼吸變得倉促，冷汗佈滿全身，想著應該要離開李赫宰的床，但是卻無法移動......  
金鐘雲注意到了李東海的不對勁，連忙衝向他身邊。  
「呀！有沒有紙袋？東海他換氣過度了！」金鐘雲不愧是保健室全勤獎得主，馬上便作出判斷下達指令。  
李赫宰馬上翻出乾淨的紙袋，李東海也在金鐘雲的指導下調整呼吸，發紺的手指抓著紙袋，精神仍不是很安定。  
過了一會兒，李東海的呼吸穩定了下來，大腦也變得清晰多了，但是負面想法又隨之而來，自責的淚水也不停落下。  
「我......想起來了......那個尖叫......死了......人死了......」李東海無法停止自己的想法，他身陷於恐懼的泥濘中。  
李赫宰一瞬間便了解了李東海的話語，他大吼道：「李東海！那個只是夢而已，除了一個惡夢以外什麼也不是！」  
李東海跟金鐘雲兩人都被愣住了，他們都是第一次見到李赫宰這樣的情緒反應，平時那個好脾氣的同學去哪兒了？  
「抱歉......我只是......只是有點累而已。」李赫宰右手扶額，遮住自己的視線，「真的很抱歉......我......對了，鐘雲你不是還要趕在門禁前買晚餐回去嗎？」  
「啊，對喔，要幫希峰峰買年糕！」金鐘雲望了一眼時間，「還好，時間上還來得及，不過......東海......」不能就這樣放下不管啊。  
李東海看了一眼被重新蓋上的餅乾盒，「鐘雲......我們可不可以去你家久住？」  
「啥？？？？？」

最終，金鐘雲拗不過李赫海他們的請求，只能搬出金希澈來防禦。意外的是，這位大哥竟然一口便答應了，理由是因為想找李赫宰久違的打遊戲，彷彿隔天的模擬考是身外之物。  
於是，金鐘雲買了晚餐先回到家。李赫海兩人則是去河岸邊將鴿子給埋起來，簡單整理行李後到金家報到。  
回到家的網癮少年金鐘雲總算發現了手機裡多通的未顯示號碼，過去不好的經驗又浮現了出來。他將此事告知金希澈，怕這一連串的未接來電只是騷擾的開始。  
金希澈看了眼金鐘雲的手機，立刻露出了驚訝的表情，表示此事刻不容緩，他會解決的。

「歡迎你們～」按下門鈴後，出來迎接的是一個意想不到的人——校醫朴正洙。  
「誒？」李赫海兩人同時感到疑惑。  
「你們來蹭床，我來蹭飯。」朴正洙簡單的說明了來意，「來吧，行李先交給我，你們先準備開飯了。」  
李赫海將行李交給朴正洙，脫了鞋步入這棟黑紅相間的建築中。  
今晚的菜色因為朴正洙的關係變得非常豐富，讓三位未成年人一甩這兩天的不快，食指大動了起來。朴正洙也拿出了燒酒試圖灌金希澈，不過被金鐘雲阻止了，理由是晚上不想跟酒鬼睡在一起。  
晚飯結束後，朴正洙便用「金希澈還要模擬考」為由，強迫高二生們離開遊戲機。  
三人聚集在金鐘雲的房間，不過，嚴格上來說應該是原本的房間。早在一年前，金鐘雲便因為金希澈的關係而搬去了對方的房間。雖然一開始很不願意，因為這位大哥睡相並不怎麼樣，而且半夜會喜歡抱著他，不過過了一陣子後也就習慣了。  
「還好我週末才剛打掃過。」金鐘雲在協助李赫海兩人鋪床，雖然他的單人床能勉強擠得下兩個人，不過最近李東海開始練肌肉了，他不忍心聽見被翻身攻擊施予F的李赫宰的哀嚎。  
「鐘雲的房間沒什麼改變呢。」李赫宰整理正在自己的盥洗用具，突然想起上學期來借住時好像也是同樣的擺設。  
「因為也不常用......」金鐘雲喃喃自語，突然想起了重要的事，「啊，你們要洗澡的話要記得早點洗喔！明天還要去學校。」  
「好！」李赫海同時回答。  
三人依序去盥洗跟偷拍，又因為沒有什麼怪事再發生，一直到金希澈趕金鐘雲回去睡覺前，他們的夜晚過得不亦樂乎。  
——  
「東海，這裡就是你說的那個雪地嗎？」金鐘雲看著無境的鐵軌，不安的又開始咬起了手指甲。  
金鐘雲不曉得自己為什麼會在這裡，不過唯一能興慶的是，至少他身邊還有李東海。  
「對，只是現在雪停了。」李東海回應著。  
「為什麼只有我們兩個啊？」金鐘雲感到無助，自己和李東海都是能打的，但是多半是被嚇到後的反擊或亂打才會有殺傷力，一般攻擊根本無法放上檯面。  
「我.......也不知道啊。」李東海身體下意識的躲到金鐘雲的身後。  
「嗯......如果這個場景跟你的夢吻和的話，我們應該要逃跑嗎？可是要往哪個方向逃？」金鐘雲強迫自己冷靜下來，李東海估計已經陷入死機狀態，現在能指望的只有自己了。  
金鐘雲的腦中閃過無數的想法，他試圖從李東海的經驗裡尋找些蛛絲馬跡，但是陷入死機的李東海，不論金鐘雲說了什麼，都只會「啊嗯、對對」的點頭回應。  
因為無法確定雪地裡會不會遇上什麼，而且也不知道往哪個方向逃才是安全的，兩人站在鐵軌的一旁，確保這個距離不至於離鐵軌太遠。

「來了。」金鐘雲轉頭看向聲音的來源。  
少了雪的干擾，列車進行的聲音便變得很明顯。控控、控控的聲音朝兩人越來越近，讓他們不禁繃緊了神經。  
李東海因為害怕，從身後抱緊了金鐘雲，下巴抵在他的肩上。  
那輛列車明明有著煤炭車特有的煙囪，卻完全沒有冒出任何氣體，而且速度至少超過一百多公里，只是一瞬間便從兩人眼前閃過。  
幾秒後，淒慘的女性尖叫聲傳遍了整個雪地，列車急煞車停了下來。  
「我想過去看看。」金鐘雲的腦中，被這個訊息佔據了。  
「鐘雲，不要去好不好？」李東海感到非常恐懼，抱著金鐘雲的手又用力了幾分。  
「可是，那個人需要幫忙啊。」金鐘雲試圖掙脫李東海的虎爪，不過一點效果也沒有，「東海啊，讓我去看看嘛......就去看看她要不要幫忙而已。」  
「不行，我不會讓你過去的。」李東海的態度十分強硬。  
「嘖，抱歉了東海。」金鐘雲給李東海的肚子一個重重的肘擊，並趁對方因為疼痛痙攣時跑向列車的方向。  
李東海跪倒在地上，等他能夠站起來時，金鐘雲已經跑離了可以追回來的範圍。李東海強忍著餘痛，起身一步一步的朝金鐘雲移動。

金鐘雲聽見了進食的聲音，不是那種人類的進食咀嚼聲，是像動物，像野獸那樣咬碎骨頭，非常野蠻的進食。  
「誰在那裡？」金鐘雲不知哪來的膽量，向列車車頭的方向提問。  
進食的聲音停了下來。  
「你好？」金鐘雲鼓起勇氣走向列車車頭。  
上班族打扮的女性屍體倒在地面上，不過只有上半身仍在。女性看起來尚未死亡，那雙眼睛仍在軲轆軲轆的轉動著，口中不斷念念有詞。  
「殺...了......金......鐘...雲......」金鐘雲對著口型唸出，在念完後自己倒抽了一口氣。  
金鐘雲感到恐懼與不解，明明應該是不曾見過的女性，為何知道自己的名字？而且為什麼要殺了自己？  
不不，一定是弄錯了。金鐘雲試圖說服自己，搞不好人家其實是什麼特務啊？為了殺掉那個名字跟自己有點像的領導人。  
對！一定是這樣子！金鐘雲安撫自己，自己才沒有什麼被殺的價值。  
突然，那名女性朝著天空大笑了起來，那是非常悲淒又刺耳的笑聲。  
「你啊，能幫我找找下半身嗎？」女性用雙手撐起自己，看向在一旁不知所措的金鐘雲。  
「我......」金鐘雲看了看四周，並沒有看見任何人的身體部位。  
「找不到嗎？到底為什麼是你呢？」女性爬向金鐘雲的腳邊，「你若是再找不到，直接把你的身體給我好嗎？」  
「鐘雲！」李東海總算趕到了金鐘雲身邊，一把就拉著人跑了起來。  
「給我啊！！！！！」女性在後面咆哮著。  
忽然間，列車又開始動了起來。  
女性似乎是被列車給碾了過去，一陣刺耳的尖叫後便不再有聲音。  
——  
「澈哥......」金鐘雲抱著金希澈在哭，或許是天氣的原因、或許是他哥哥的懷抱太溫暖，又或許是那殘留在腦中尖叫聲，讓他的淚水不停流下。忽然間，金鐘雲想起了那名女性的臉......好像跟昨天在咖啡廳遇到的女性是同一人，是那名請自己和曺圭賢咖啡的店員......是認識的人。  
「鐘雲啊，這不是你的錯。」雖然半夜被驚醒導致金希澈很惱怒，但他還是強壓下情緒。  
金希澈對弟弟的眼淚沒轍，自從金鐘雲認識了李東海之後，就越來越感性，變得有點軟萌那是很好，只是淚腺也逐漸發達了起來。再加上金希澈什麼也不說的消失了一年，多少讓金鐘雲的個性產生了改變，這使金希澈更加不捨弟弟掉淚。  
不知道弟弟經歷了什麼，以往金希澈都可以大略猜出原因，雖然這次比較特別竟然是在大半夜裡⋯⋯  
「可是，哥......那個人......」死了。金鐘雲嚥下那兩個字，他拼命說服自己那只是個夢，不能告訴希澈哥，不能讓希澈哥擔心自己。天亮後再去咖啡廳，一定還能看到那名女店員笑臉迎人的樣子......  
「啊西，我們鐘雲不用理那種人，那種東西死了對世界更好。」金希澈估計一定又是校網上的黑評傷害了自家弟弟，一邊安慰一邊罵著，殊不知這直接讓金鐘雲的水龍頭一下就開到了最大。  
「哥......她死了啊！嗚......」話一說完，金鐘雲感覺自己似乎好過了點，但隨即又開始責怪自己，腦中盡是互相衝突的念頭。  
「死得......阿西，怎麼就死啦？反正人不是你殺的，哎......看你這眼淚流的，現在連我美貌的十分之一都不到了。」金希澈抽了幾張紙巾，有些粗魯的擦拭著那張沾滿淚水的小臉。他自己也慌了，金鐘雲怎麼就為了個不知哪來的人半夜大哭呢？  
「哥......你怎麼判斷人不是我殺的呢？」金鐘雲稍微冷靜下來了，眼淚也暫時停住，不過仍在眼眶裡打轉。  
「我們鐘雲哪會殺人啊，你連鴿子都怕了。」金希澈覺得很奇妙，明明應該是嚴肅的話題，他竟然還想開玩笑。  
「可是哥，我不怕蛇。」金鐘雲賭氣的嘟起嘴。  
「好好好，我們鐘雲最勇敢了，怕蛇的都是李赫宰。」金希澈嘆了口氣，都是因為那個的關係，自己越來越奇怪了。  
「哥，那個人死了。」金鐘雲的表情又冷了下來。  
「我在聽。」金希澈圈著弟弟的手又用力了幾分。

金鐘雲簡單扼要的講述了發生的事，又因為沒聽見隔壁房有任何動靜，他這時才想起應該要去找李東海。  
「李東海！」金鐘雲跳下床，卻被金希澈抓著手臂拉回懷裡。  
「沒事，東海那邊還有正洙跟赫宰在。」金希澈抱著懷中人，手不自覺的揉起弟弟的頭髮。  
「可是......」金鐘雲邊啜泣邊讓自己冷靜下來。  
「噓，安靜讓我抱著。」  
「希澈哥。」金鐘雲覺得哪裡怪怪的。  
「嗯？」  
「我已經不是小孩子了。」  
「我這不是在安慰你嘛......」金希澈覺得時間過得可真快，他開始懷念那個奶聲奶氣叫自己的弟弟，「只有小孩子會哭，鐘雲哭了所以還是小孩子。」  
於是金希澈受到了金鐘雲的髒話攻擊。  
「沒事的，我會一直保護你，所以不用擔心了。」金希澈微笑，他已經有一段時間沒有受到金鐘雲的髒話攻擊，竟然覺得有些懷念。  
雖然金希澈信誓旦旦的說著，但是他自己也沒什麼把握，這一切發生的比他想得還快太多了。他看著窗外的狐狸，狐狸對他搖了搖頭，似乎是在表示自己的無能為力。  
「鐘雲，不用擔心，會沒事的。」金希澈感到無奈，那隻狐狸沒辦法自己也不知道該怎麼辦，只能先把身邊的人哄睡，不然隔天精神不好會更難處理。  
———  
早晨的餐桌前，高中生的四人都面色憔悴。  
朴正洙見他們氣色不佳，碎念了幾句後還是問他們要不要請假。  
四人最後還是選擇去學校，畢竟請假手續過於麻煩。  
又因為週五的課只到下午兩點，四人決定放學後齊聚在金家客廳。  
金鐘雲放學時特地去那間咖啡廳做確認，卻被告知那名女店員今日無故曠職且聯絡不上。

「東海，昨天晚上......你還好嗎？」金鐘雲對於夢中的女性，還是有些陰影。  
「不太好。」李東海回憶著，「還是那場大雪，不過就只有一直在下雪而已。」  
「東海，雪......不是停了嗎？」金鐘雲再次提問。  
「沒有，雪沒有停。」  
「喂，不要開玩笑好不好？」金鐘雲開始覺得毛骨悚然。  
「真的，我不會跟鍾雲開這種玩笑的！」李東海也害怕了起來，難不成昨晚不見蹤跡的列車跑到金鐘雲的夢裡了？  
「夢裡只有我一個人！下大雪的平原裡只有我一個人！」李東海是無法說謊的，這個誰都知道。  
金鐘雲的臉色越來越蒼白，腎上腺素快速分泌著，沒開口的另外兩人也察覺了不對勁。  
「那......到底是誰？昨天我見到的是誰？」金鐘雲開始歇斯底里起來，他不知為何，就是沒辦法相信那就只是個夢而已。  
「鐘雲，冷靜。」金希澈右手遮住金鐘雲的眼睛，「只是一個夢而已，沒事的。」  
「希澈哥，那個不是夢。」金鐘雲篤定的說著，「那個被列車碾過的女人，她今天無故曠職還聯絡不上。」  
『那個的確不是夢呢。』一個不屬於他們的聲音這麼說著。  
四人朝聲音的方向看去，一隻紅色的狐狸站在電視機上看著他們。  
狐狸從電視機上跳了下來，變成了他們都認識的人——朴正洙。  
「鐘雲遇到的，跟東海遇到的，是完全不一樣的東西。」朴正洙拍了拍白大褂上的灰塵，動作十分優雅。  
李東海躲在李赫宰身後偷偷看著，假裝自己只是一朵蘑菇。  
「呀！正洙你幹嘛這樣跑出來！鐘雲他們都被嚇到了！」金希澈覺得很煩躁，他還沒做好要讓弟弟接受的準備。  
「不然我要什麼時候出來？等鐘雲要被吃掉的時候嗎？」朴正洙覺得自己遇上金希澈，一定是因為他上半輩子造了太多孽。這樣也不行，那樣也不行，興趣喜好幾乎與自己相反，是個特別難搞的契約者。  
「正洙哥......你......」金鐘雲覺得很混亂，雖然常常跟金希澈看漫畫，但是還是難以消化狐狸變成人類這件事。  
「我是鐘雲的守護天使喔。」朴正洙微笑著，彷彿沒看見在一旁已經臉色驟變的金希澈。  
「可是哥你沒長翅膀啊。」在一旁的李赫宰總算找到機會講話了。  
「阿西，李赫宰你不皮一下是會怎樣嗎？」朴正洙用手刀敲了李赫宰一下，沒事破壞什麼氣氛。  
「所以......」金鐘雲看了看金希澈，希望哥哥能給自己一個解釋。

金希澈講了個奇妙的故事。  
故事內容是從兩年前金希澈發生車禍後開始：  
當金希澈覺得死神要來找自己的時候，一個黑嚕嚕的死神真的來了。  
死神說你資質不錯啊，要不要簽訂契約為我打工換命？  
金希澈問死神他是不是要成為魔法少女了？  
死神似乎很熟悉這樣的問題了，他告訴金希澈自己不但能讓他復生，還有機會可以開EVA。  
金希澈想到了金鐘雲，那個四次元大腦的弟弟總讓他放不下，而且還能開EVA，這麼好的機會不要嗎？  
所以金希澈跟死神談了一堆條件後便答應了。  
就這樣，金希澈在經過一年的復健跟基本訓練後便被送上了職場。  
對人類很感興趣的死神，有著讓都市傳說變真實的能力，在那些鬼怪化為實體後便讓金希澈去抓來研究。  
某一次打工，金希澈遇到了朴正洙，想說不是打工的目標就不管，而且對方長得只比自己差那麼點，打了多可惜啊。沒想到過幾天，又遇到了紅狐貍，交流幾番後就把狐狸收為自己的手下了(雖然朴正洙表示自己才是主人)。  
在打工一年解決了死神大量的要求後，死神把金希澈降級成派遣人員，當又有新的都市傳說出現時才會再找人幫忙，所以金希澈才得以復學陪著他的寶貝弟弟。  
故事結束。

「所以希澈哥那一年......是為了EVA而離開的嗎？」金鐘雲聽得一愣一愣的，腦袋又不自覺的亂想起來。  
「才不是！我是不得已啊，是那個黑嚕嚕的傢伙逼我的，不然就要把我純潔的靈魂帶走......我都是為了鐘雲你啊。」金希澈覺得非常委屈，見不到弟弟他也很寂寞啊，「而且，我還沒開到EVA勒......」  
於是金希澈在二十四小時內又受到了金鐘雲的髒話攻擊。  
「正洙哥，你剛才說我跟鍾雲遇到的是不一樣的......」李東海不忍看金家兄弟因為一台EVA就要破碎的親情，還好他找到了話題。

「東海遇到的跟希澈要抓的是同一類，但是鐘雲遇到的.......我也不知道那是什麼。」朴正洙露出了困擾的樣子，「一般髒東西是進不了我的結界，不過若是透過夢或是其他方式搭上線，那就難說了。」  
「其他方式？」李赫宰覺得自己快要跟不上話題了，「啊！像是那支筆嗎......不過，我明明也有碰到啊。」為什麼遇到麻煩的人不是他呢？  
「可能是沒有觸發其他條件吧。」朴正洙看了看金希澈，但是對方正忙著安撫自家弟弟，沒有想要回答的樣子，「髒東西是活在虛實之間的，本體在自己創造出的結界裡，然後在我們的世界裡留下魚餌，把符合條件的人拉進去。」  
朴正洙停頓了一下，「東海遇到的魚餌可能跟那支筆有關，不過會被拉進去的具體條件沒有人知道。照你的經歷來分析，這次的髒東西應該是以製造類似夢境的結界來穿梭，本體在別的地方待著，當夜晚人們作夢時才有辦法移動。但又因為昨晚東海待在我的結界裡，所以髒東西沒辦法跑來。」  
李赫海兩人似懂非懂的點了點頭。  
「但還是有東西跑進鐘雲的夢裡。」金希澈在一旁冷不防的丟出一句。  
「這個我不能斷言。」朴正洙嚴肅的看著金希澈，「鐘雲的情況我只能推出兩種可能：一，只是個普通的惡夢。因為東海的事受了刺激，鐘雲在自我暗示下變出夢境。  
二，真的有東西。那麼對方只能是比我厲害的舊生靈.......這種情況，我跟希澈加起來還不一定能打得過。」  
金希澈吞了吞口水，朴正洙什麼實力他能不知道嗎？活了幾千年的狐狸精，只有在打架論實力的時候才能少見的正經，畢竟輕敵對他們來說就是敗戰的最大原因。

「正洙哥，你剛講的那啥啥靈的......是什麼啊？」李赫宰覺得要消化這些知識實在是有點難，李東海已經死機的在他身上當無尾熊了，感覺自己該多懂些事避免憂患。  
「當人的認知過於強大時，便會孕育出靈。  
比如說，當大部分的人都覺得狐狸是有感情的生物，會化成精出來與人相戀或是害人時，就會有這樣的狐狸誕生，我就是個例子。被人們的認知賦予誕生，就是舊生靈。  
舊生靈又跟希澈在抓的髒東西不一樣。  
前者是自然誕生的，後者是近代才有的，大多都是都市傳說、怪談之類的，因為人的恐懼而有了雛型，然後死神用法術讓他們有較為完整的樣子，不過大部分都存在嚴重的缺陷，比如說智力。」朴正洙覺得很累，但是金希澈仍不想幫忙解釋。  
「也就是說，如果我的夢是出自他人手筆，進入我夢境的東西，是比較廣為人知且歷史悠久的妖怪嗎？」金鐘雲覺得頭暈，新知識一次進入太多，他有點無法負荷。  
「可以這麼說。」朴正洙覺得這樣解釋也可以，反正真要論的話都是差不多的東西。  
「就是有實體，可以碰得到，可以打的東西就對了。」金希澈咬著牙，很是不爽。  
「對......」朴正洙無法反駁金希澈簡單暴力的說法，「不過在找到是誰幹的之前，都沒有辦法處理，倒是東海的問題好解決一些。」  
「要怎麼解決？」李赫宰一聽見有解決辦法，瞬間有了精神。  
「這個嘛.......」金希澈露出了苦笑，「我們必須要先把這傢伙的底細查清楚，之後就是......要麻煩東海再做一次夢了。」

跟據朴正洙的補充，髒東西為了有實體，會把這個世界的類似事件當成自己的存在依據，也可以說是本源。  
用個簡單的說法來說，髒東西需要存在根據，就像恐怖故事的作者總喜歡找真實事件當作創作背景一樣，皆是為了更接近現實。  
只要能了解相關事件，把髒東西跟本源切開，就等同是卸下了髒東西的盔甲，如果能找到可以否定髒東西存在的證據，那更能直接傷害到他們。就像無中生有的恐怖故事不可怕一樣，沒有存在依據的髒東西簡直弱得不像話。  
於是李赫海兩人跟著朴正洙去了市內的圖書館，希望能找到一些資訊。金家兄弟則是留在家中，他們需要好好的溝通一下。  
「正洙哥，鐘雲他們會沒事的吧？」李東海實在是放不下，他很怕這對AB兄弟就這麼打起來。  
「......我們只能祈禱了。」朴正洙知道，若是真的打起來，金希澈是贏不了的。  
——  
金鐘雲面無表情的坐在沙發上刷網上的各種資訊，並不打算看金希澈。  
過了許久，還是金希澈先受不了打算開口。  
「鐘雲啊......」金希澈覺得非常尷尬，他想念以前那個有話直說的金鐘雲。  
金鐘雲抬頭看了一眼，然後繼續刷論壇。  
「鐘雲啊......」金希澈試圖用自己的美顏當作武器，哪次不是靠這張臉撒嬌讓人原諒自己的呢？  
「喔。」  
金鐘雲，今年十六，從小看金希澈長大，早就對美顏撒嬌免疫了。  
「鐘雲......」金希澈從右邊摟著金鐘雲，試題在對方的額頭上落下幾個吻。  
「呀！金希澈你發情啊！」金鐘雲不爽的把金希澈揮開，「礙事。」  
金希澈覺得非常委屈，「我們鐘雲不要生氣啊......哎......生氣就不好看了啊。」  
金鐘雲忍住拿拖鞋打人的衝動，繼續對金希澈冷處理。  
「鐘雲啊......對不起。」金希澈想自家弟弟是真的生氣了，怎麼感覺離開了一年整個世界都變了呢？他越來越猜不出弟弟的心了。  
「為什麼道歉？」金鐘雲因為生氣嘟起嘴，卻不知道這在金希澈眼裡看起來就和撒嬌沒兩樣。  
「因為我什麼都沒說就走了，讓鐘雲一個人在家裡對不起啊。」金希澈把金鐘雲攬入懷中，像摸貓那樣順著他的頭髮。  
「還有呢？」金鐘雲閉著眼拒絕看他幼稚的哥哥。  
「我以後會讓鐘雲有安全感的。」金希澈誤會金鐘雲閉眼的意思，以為是順毛很舒服便變本加厲的捏了金鐘雲的臉。  
金鐘雲不爽的打掉金希澈的手，站起身用右腳用力踹了前面的桌子，讓桌子向前滑了很大的距離。  
「澈哥你什麼都不懂！」金鐘雲大吼了一聲，隨後便開始掉淚。  
金希澈愣了一會兒，趕緊從身後把哭泣的美人抱緊。  
「那鐘雲你總該給我個解釋吧？」金希澈感到煩躁，剛剛他是順著毛摸沒錯啊，青春期的孩子都這麼難懂嗎？  
金鐘雲什麼也不說，只是一邊罵著髒話一邊以淚洗面。  
「鐘雲啊，對不起......我以後任何事都會盡量跟你商量的，畢竟，我們是兄弟嘛。」金希澈想了許久，最後認定這個是讓弟弟哭泣的最大原因。  
「真的？」金鐘雲吸了吸鼻子，眼淚似乎是停下來了。  
「真的。」金希讓金鐘雲轉了個身面向自己，張開了雙臂，「來吧，給哥哥一個抱抱！」  
金鐘雲有些尷尬的伸出手在胸前想阻攔，卻馬上就被抱緊拉到沙發上。倉促之下的姿勢讓金鐘雲有些尷尬，自己雙腿開著坐在金希澈的大腿上，上半身被牢牢抱住無法動彈。他感受到小鐘雲隔著布料碰到了小希澈，自從小學畢業後就再也沒跟金希澈一起洗澡了，就連洗溫泉時兩人也都會圍著毛巾隔著距離，這樣超近距離接觸已經不知是多久以前的了。  
「哥......放手啦。」金鐘雲覺得非常的尷尬，小手抵在對方的胸前試圖推開一些空間，「這樣......太近了。」  
「才不會太近勒，你看李赫海他們也都這樣啊。」金希澈保持微笑，他以為自己笑起來很紳士，但在他人眼中就像是流氓笑，「我晚上睡覺的時候不也會抱你嗎？鐘雲討厭我了嗎？」  
「不......」金鐘雲還是想反抗，下面那樣接觸讓他覺得很奇怪。  
「那就沒事了，鐘雲啊，這只是兄弟之間的肢體互動而已。」金希澈把頭靠在金鐘雲的肩上，他不想看著弟弟的臉說謊，「我就是像哥哥在愛弟弟那樣愛你，僅僅如此。鐘雲也是，只是愛著作為哥哥的金希澈而已吧？」  
金希澈感覺心裡的苦澀湧了上來，他真的很不喜歡對金鐘雲說謊。  
「嗯，我也愛著澈哥喔。」金鐘雲單純的認為金希澈在講的愛，就真的只是對弟弟的愛而已。  
在金希澈回來之後，變得常常講這些喜歡與愛的事。金鐘雲並不是很懂這些人情事故，他只覺得有個人陪在身邊不讓自己孤單就好了，對於喜歡或是愛，也只覺得不要劈腿就行了。  
對方喜歡就配合，對方想要就退讓。金鐘雲覺得在戀人關係裡，總似乎有一個人是在演配角，只要讓主角高興那就好了。他和以前的幾個交往對象，就是這樣的模式不斷的重演。除此之外的相處方式，金鐘雲並不了解。

解救這尷尬場面的，是兩人一隻從圖書館回來的聲音。  
「澈哥，放手吧？」金鐘雲放棄了掙扎，冷靜的說著。  
金希澈緩慢的把手鬆開，內心感到萬分遺憾。  
金鐘雲起身去廚房準備飲料，試題藉此轉換自己的注意力。  
回到家中的小甜豆李東海也跑到了廚房幫忙，並試著假八卦真關心他的部長。  
「鐘雲啊，希澈哥沒對你怎樣吧？」李東海真的很擔心他們會打起來，不過客廳裡受害的看起來只有桌子，所以可能打得不是很厲害。  
「沒......沒有啊。」金鐘雲想起剛發生的事又尷尬了起來，差點一個手滑把杯子給摔了。  
「沒事的鐘雲，我們三個加起來一定打得過希澈哥的。」李東海自信滿滿的樣子，像是金厲旭上身。  
「真的沒有怎樣啦，希澈哥沒有打我。」金鐘雲看向李東海，發現對方一臉躍躍欲試的樣子，「我也沒有打希澈哥。」  
李東海覺得可惜的搖了搖頭，「我還期待有一天能跟哥一起打架呢。」  
「我早就洗手不幹啦！」金鐘雲笑了兩聲，試圖回憶自己以前打架的樣子......  
當年有誰笑他手小，就請誰吃一頓鐵沙掌、說他可愛就一頓過肩摔，走過的地方必有敵人的哀嚎。他用敵人的鮮血為自己開路，被傳出其實真身是黑道的那個人，X中孤高的一匹狼——金鐘雲。  
「之前有考慮過要不要重拾舊業，但為了彈貝斯還是放棄了。」金鐘雲笑著開了個玩笑，同時把準備好的飲料交給李東海。  
「幹嘛～幹嘛～那麼好的事業不幹嗎？」李東海接起飲料一路纏著金鐘雲回到客廳，於是客廳裡的其他人聽到最清楚的一句話就是「鐘雲跟我一起幹不好嗎？」  
「不好！」金希澈跟李赫宰難得的一口同聲。  
「呀，李東海！都說我不打架啦！」金鐘雲不知道金希澈跟李赫宰想到什麼了，但先讓李東海安靜比較要緊。  
原來只是在講打架，金希澈跟李赫宰又難得一口同聲的鬆了口氣。  
金鐘雲跟李東海則是一臉困惑。  
完全理解的朴正洙只是保持著他的天使微笑，他什麼都不知道拜託別來問他。

經過幾人的調查，此次的都市傳說是叫做「半身死靈」，是在高中女生間廣為流傳的故事。  
這個都市傳說算是比較有名的，也因此能很容易的取得資訊，而且還有許多人的真偽考察和分析。  
內容相同的是：一個女校學生在大雪紛飛的夜晚，因為穿越平交道被疾行的列車撞上，上下身分開。又因為天氣太過寒冷，使女學生的出血凍結，死亡的過程非常痛苦且緩慢。女學生死後不斷尋找自己的下半身，見到活人便會將他們的下半身佔為己有。  
不同的是：有一些說法表示，列車在撞上女學生之後有停下，但列車長看了女學生的情況後選擇將她移動到車廂中，隨後置之不理。在這個說法中，女學生是因為憎恨對她見死不救的人們而殺人，而不是為了找到自己的下半身。  
金希澈對這個都市傳說嗤之以鼻，這種程度的故事根本不可能達到死神的標準。顯而易見的，這次的髒東西肯定是找了什麼類似事件，然後再將其扭曲成自己的存在依據。處理方式就只要切斷跟本源之間的連結，然後再給予髒東西本體物理攻擊就行。  
李赫海用崇拜的眼神看著金希澈，朴正洙則是習慣了金希澈沾沾自喜的樣子，不打算給予理會。

根據朴正洙推斷出的幾個本源塞選條件：女學生、冬季大雪、列車事故、死亡，一共有十多位女性符合條件。  
經過更進一步的塞選，最後選出三位最有可能的女性：  
桐谷佐知子(14)：19XX年一月X日，在放學回家的路上經過平交道時，腳卡進溝槽內無法動彈，就這樣被列車撞上，身體被衝擊力扯成兩半，在數分鐘內身亡。  
田中祥子(17)：19OO年十二月O日，在去補習的路上為了去撿要送給弟弟的禮物闖入平交道內，骨盆與腿部的骨頭因列車的撞擊而粉碎，損壞多個器官，最後死於敗血症。  
筒井紗智子(18)：20XX年一月X日，為了趕時間去見前男朋友而穿越平交道，綁帶高跟鞋鞋跟卡在溝槽裡無法拔出，被列車撞斃。

乍看之下好像就只是些悲傷的事故，實則不然。  
在桐谷佐知子死後，一名同校的男同學把它以一首童謠的調子編成歌，幸災樂禍的唱著。隔日，男同學被發現陳屍在鐵軌上，身體像是被撕裂開來，下半身卻消失不見。  
讓田中祥子冒著危險，不得不去撿的禮物，是一盒素描鉛筆。  
筒井紗智子生前，曾不斷用隱藏號碼和公眾電話騷擾前男友，甚至做出許多脫序行為。比如偷窺、寫血書、寄刀片給前男友的曖昧對象，還有殺害動物放在前男友的家門前。  
一切都連上了。  
「看來這次的傢伙是個貪吃鬼。」這是金希澈的評價，「一般來說本源只需要一個就可以，但是這傢伙為了增加魚餌的數量吃了兩個人，應該還有其他人也被它給吃了......只是我們不知道而已。」  
「那就你一個人就能解決了。」朴正洙說，「一直吃的原因是因為自己本身太弱，必須要透過進食增強本源。」  
另外三人面對面看著，他們覺得這兩位大哥哥好像在打什麼啞謎。  
最後還是朴正洙做說明，就好像漫畫人物吃了不同的能力果實，能有能力誕生。這次的髒東西本身沒什麼能力，所以才要吃很多的果實來增強自己。  
三人似懂非懂的點了點頭，努力消化這幾天得到的新事物。

最後制定出的辦法是，金希澈和李赫宰一起陪著李東海回家，東海入夢後金希澈再進入夢境裡，李赫宰則在一旁醒著以備不時之需。  
金鐘雲也想幫忙，卻被金希澈拒絕了，理由是他沒能力再帶一個人進入夢的結界裡。朴正洙在一旁幫忙順毛，說著其實金希澈是擔心意外，在金家待著有他的結界保護，髒東西不敢明目張膽進來。  
「希澈哥你忍心讓我一個人在家嗎？」金鐘雲淚眼婆娑的問。  
「正洙會陪你的。」  
「可是正洙哥不是人。」  
「對，他不是人，但是是隻好狐狸。」  
不是人的朴正洙覺得有點氣，他有點想打金希澈。  
李赫海兩人也想說些什麼，但見金希澈堅決的態度就打怯住了，兩雙眼睛看了看金鐘雲......再看看金希澈......還是互看對方眼中的自己好。  
最後，金鐘雲賭氣的嘟起嘴，說他要找曺圭賢跟金厲旭來打遊戲，順便叫上崔始源讓他把前幾天新出的遊戲帶來，不打出金希澈打不過的紀錄不罷休。  
金希澈看金鐘雲那固執的樣子，還是選擇退讓答應。感覺自己若是拒絕了，就會看見弟弟的眼淚潰堤，然後李東海也會接著哭起來......哎，真是不敢再想了。  
——  
高一剛結束校外教學，金厲旭因為要回家整理他的長頸鹿蒐集品，所以婉拒了金鐘雲的邀請。曺圭賢則是在金鐘雲開口的第一秒就答應了，嚷著要順便帶校外教學的禮物過去，這讓金鐘雲的心情好了大半。崔始源則說他還要補習，今晚無法過去了，不過下週一會找金鐘雲去新的甜點店，順便討論學園祭的事項。  
朴正洙在一旁看著金鐘雲的心情變化，打從心底覺得非常有趣，他想，也許這就是人類吧，受到挫折後又能很快的站起來......不過，金鐘雲是不一樣的，是特別的人......他總是在傷口結痂時便裝作已經痊癒，以為堅強起來就能再得到關愛，卻又會繼續受傷，然後回到起點。  
『這樣的輪迴，已經是第幾次了？』朴正洙無法控制自己這麼想，他猜測自己是因為跟某人混久了而被影響。  
「鐘雲啊，在圭賢他們來之前，要不要先休息一下？我會在旁邊幫你守著的。」朴正洙下意識的拍了拍自己的大腿。  
金鐘雲愣了一下，他在擔心睡著後會做惡夢。  
朴正洙看著一臉懊惱的金鐘雲，露出了本體的尾巴，「可以抱著睡。」  
「好。」金鐘雲對毛絨絨的東西沒輒，以前金希澈燙捲髮時都會忍不住摸個幾下，對那蓬鬆的紅色尾巴更是連一秒都不能忍。  
於是，金鐘雲就頭靠在朴正洙的大腿上，雙手抱著紅狐狸的尾巴安詳的睡著了。  
看著少年沈睡的睡顏，朴正洙也露出了笑容。  
朴正洙突然想起了金希澈曾說過的話：「正洙啊，雖然我們常常意見不合，但是在本質上其實是很像的......」  
是啊，太像了，真的太像了，朴正洙想著。

一向淺眠的金鐘雲不一會兒就醒了，但仍不願放開手中的狐狸尾巴。  
朴正洙不知何時拿出書在看，他感覺到金鐘雲醒來，但他並不在意自己的尾巴被繼續抱著。  
過了不久，門鈴響起。  
「......啊，應該是圭賢來了，我現在就去開門！」金鐘雲被突如其來的門鈴聲給愣了一下，隨後才想起來自己約了學弟打遊戲，只能依依不捨的離開朴正洙的尾巴。  
「圭賢，進來吧！」金鐘雲開了門，看了門外的曺圭賢。  
「謝謝哥，那就打擾了。」曺圭賢乖巧的使用敬語實在是很少見，讓金鐘雲瞪了兩眼。  
「朴老師晚上好。」曺圭賢走入客廳向沙發上的朴正洙問好，因為雙方都有事先告知過所以不是那麼的尷尬。  
「曺同學晚上好，你們年輕人打遊戲別太晚啊，」朴正洙微笑，雖然混入人類世界很久了，但他還是不太習慣這種假惺惺的稱呼方式。  
「好的，謝謝老師。」曺圭賢馬上拉著金鐘雲上樓，一秒也不想待在這裡。  
朴正洙看著他們上樓的背影，冷笑了起來。

金鐘雲找曺圭賢來其實不只是為了打遊戲，還要討論學園祭的表演，原本是計劃週末時在外面的咖啡店，不過先問問圭賢的意見也不錯。畢竟最後要唱的也是他們兩個，金鐘雲有意讓曺圭賢在明年正式接任部內的主唱，就算他最後不接，多累積點舞台經驗總是好的。  
「圭賢啊，你覺得我們學園祭表演什麼歌好呢？」金鐘雲蹲在琴房的CD堆裡翻來翻去，試圖找出靈感。  
「Just Give Me A Reason不錯啊。」曺圭賢敲著琴鍵，有意無意的回答著。  
「曺圭賢，那個是男女對唱的情歌！」金鐘雲有點小小生氣。  
「我知道啊。」曺圭賢彈起了那副歌的旋律，「我只是覺得是哥的話肯定能把那歌的高音唱的很好。」  
「......是......是這樣嗎？」金鐘雲有點小高興，但他努力不表現出來。  
「是啊。」曺圭賢邪笑了一下，便開始模仿金鐘雲唱起來，「And we can learn to love again......」  
「曺圭賢！！！」金鐘雲用他的爪子抓了抓曺圭賢的手臂，不知為什麼，自己就是沒辦法對這個人動粗。  
然而曺圭賢卻唱得更起勁，絲毫沒有動搖，好像金鐘雲的爪子攻擊跟貓的肉球一樣柔軟。  
「那給你一分半的solo你想唱什麼？」金鐘雲為了阻止曺圭賢的模仿，只能轉移話題。  
「深愛。」曺圭賢想也不想直接答了出來。  
「怎麼又是女人的歌？」金鐘雲先是有點厭惡，之後便科科科的笑了起來，「啊......莫非我們圭賢是失戀了嗎？」  
「應該是吧。」曺圭賢露出了苦笑，「不過我大概不用告白就知道自己會被甩了。」  
金鐘雲像是得到了什麼重大資訊一般，笑得非常開心，一邊笑著一邊拍著曺圭賢的背安慰對方，「沒想到......我們圭賢......哈哈哈哈哈......才年紀輕...輕......哈哈......就喜歡...人妻......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......」  
曺圭賢的笑容緊繃，這誤會可大了。  
「哥，不是那樣啦。」曺圭賢覺得自己需要挽救一下名譽，他把金鐘雲面對面壓制在地上，「我只是覺得對方不會喜歡我而已。」  
「怎麼會啊？」」金鐘雲停止大笑，認真的為曺圭賢講起話來，「圭賢你又不矮，會唱歌會樂器，課業表現不也不錯嗎？對方怎麼會不喜歡你呢？」  
「是啊，怎麼會呢？」曺圭賢躺到一旁，與金鐘雲對視，「我想可能就是緣分吧。」  
「還沒追就放棄，曺圭賢你到底是不是男人？」金鐘雲戳了戳曺圭賢的人中，「沒告白怎麼知道對方喜不喜歡自己呢？」  
「因為緣分就是如此。」曺圭賢看起來似乎有些悲傷。  
「但是圭賢真的很喜歡她對吧？」金鐘雲用小手揉了揉曺圭賢蓬鬆的短髮。  
「是啊。」  
「那還是告白吧。」  
「我肯定會被拒絕的。」  
「沒告白怎麼知道呢？」  
「嗯......對方是個用情很深的人。」  
「她......離婚？還是有男朋友了？」金鐘雲嗅到了八卦的味道。  
「都沒有。」  
「那......邀請她來參加學園祭怎麼樣？看見你對她唱深愛的樣子，她肯定會答應的。」金鐘雲覺得自己非常明智。  
「一定嗎？」  
「一定，這個你聽哥的準沒錯。」  
「好啊。」  
見曺圭賢答應，金鐘雲馬上說出一堆從漫畫中習得的可行辦法。講著講著，便越扯越遠，連交往後第幾次約會都幫忙想好了。  
曺圭賢似笑非笑的看著金鐘雲一臉幸福的說著，「哥，我還沒告白哪來的交往呢？」  
「曺圭賢你肯定行的啦。」金鐘雲對此自信滿滿，「照我講的一定可以交到女朋友。」  
「那哥怎麼沒有女朋友？」曺圭賢今天也是一針見血。  
「我......」金鐘雲似乎是想起了什麼，很是不爽，「因為每次我有女朋友之後，希澈哥都會說她們長得沒他好看......不合格。然後也不知道怎麼傳的，就變成我非超高顏值美女就不喜歡......」  
「那哥有喜歡的人嗎？」  
「呀，曺圭賢你......」金鐘雲看起來有些尷尬，「我......」  
金鐘雲講了個人名，曺圭賢先是愣了一下，卻又毫不意外似的點了點頭。  
「要守住秘密啊。」金鐘雲瞇起眼笑著，有些尷尬的整理著自己的頭髮。  
「好。」曺圭賢坐起身，「哥，我們還是別說這個了，看電影去吧。」

兩人選了一部黑白的愛情片窩在金鐘雲房間內，金鐘雲因為看過很多次的緣故，電影播到差不多一半就靠著曺圭賢睡著了。  
此時，朴正洙進入了房間。  
「正洙啊。」曺圭賢仍盯著螢幕上的黑白片段，但是他就是知道來著是誰，「怎麼過了這麼多年他還是沒有變呢？」  
「叫哥，沒禮貌。」朴正洙看著沈沈睡去的金鐘雲，「是啊，誰叫你們都這麼笨呢？」  
「這個說法我可不同意。」曺圭賢看著螢幕上的男女難分難捨的樣子，眉頭深鎖。  
其實曺圭賢不喜歡這個電影。  
這個電影他在剛上映的時候就和金鐘雲一起看過了，男女主角是非常門當戶對的情侶，自小就認識且有家族的婚約，但在最後女主角還是選擇了另一個人，理由是因為和對方在一起比較快樂。被剩下的男主角，最後選擇到遠洋，從此再無音訊。  
「你夠聰明就不會讓鐘雲選這個電影，自虐。」朴正洙說。  
「鐘雲喜歡就好。」曺圭賢不喜歡這個電影，但是多看幾次就麻木了。  
「你夠聰明的話，早就學會不擇手段了。」朴正洙嘆氣道，「大概再幾個月，『他』就會回來了。」  
「我倒是想知道，『他』回來之後會怎麼處理這件事。」曺圭賢撥了撥金鐘雲的長瀏海，「這次輪迴，是對我最有利的一次了。」  
「這個我無法否認，但你也要知道，在『他』回來之後我們也不能再像這樣交談了。」朴正洙嚴肅的說，「在那之前我會盡可能幫你的。」  
「謝謝。」曺圭賢看著金鐘雲溫柔的笑了，「不知是幸還是不幸，鐘雲仍然還是那個鐘雲，沒有因為輪迴而轉變。」  
———  
午夜十二點，金希澈和李東海一起站在白色紛飛的雪地裡。  
不一會兒，列車便像李東海之前的夢境那樣急速駛來，然後撞上了什麼後停下來。  
黑色的列車停駛在那裡，陰森森的讓人感覺不舒服。  
「那個，之前應該是沒有的。」李東海指著唯一亮著燈的車廂說。  
「亮著燈是在對我們說『早安、你好，樣品屋歡迎免費參觀』，是在叫我趕快去打它的意思。」金希澈摩拳擦掌，似乎很開心。  
「？」李東海懷疑金希澈的語言能力跟他差不多。  
「逗你玩的，現在沒那麼怕了吧？不怕的話就走吧。」語畢，金希澈跳著小雀步上了車廂。  
「好。」李東海雖然仍感到害怕，但是也只能跟著金希澈走。  
車廂裡，有一個難以形容的黑色物體在那裡。  
那是好幾個女學生被難以說明的方式緊緊纏在一起，女學生們的身上接著很多條像纜繩一般粗的電線，電線閃著藍光，好像有什麼文字。  
女學生們有的仍保持神智試圖掙扎，有的已經變得支離破碎，無力的被纏繞著。  
微弱的燈光下，血液看起來像是黑色的顏料，不斷從女學生們的身邊溢出蔓延。  
「1、2、3......7個，隨隨便便吃下那麼多，也不怕自相矛盾爆炸。」金希澈的語氣裡，聽不出究竟是稱讚還是鄙夷。「東海啊，現在開始機會教育時間。那個不養眼的東西就是本源，發光電線應該是他們的連結，本體現在不知道在哪裡溜噠，先來幫我拆電線。」  
李東海點點頭，拿出剛剛上車時順手拿的手電筒，想著這類老式列車還有配備可移動的應急電源，真是太好了。他開啟電源往本源一照——  
女學生們紛紛轉過頭看他。  
她們許多已經沒了眼睛，只剩下兩個冒著血的黑窟窿。  
李東海差點拿手電筒去打金希澈，但他忍住了。  
「東海啊，你就這樣拿著轉過去......抱歉啊！忘了提醒你。」金希澈下意識護著頭，就怕下一秒就會接受到手電筒爆擊。  
轉過身的李東海只聽見金希澈，口中唸唸有詞。  
『......』  
明明能夠聽見金希澈的聲音，卻聽不懂意思，也無法判斷那究竟是不是語言，像是蜂鳴的聲音在車廂內一陣陣環繞著。  
每當金希澈結束一句話，就會有紅色的文字飛向電線，然後將電線纏著並瓦解。  
當電線逐漸瓦解時，李東海聽見車廂外傳出碰碰碰的撞擊聲，隨著撞擊聲越來越頻繁，車廂的外殼也出現了凹洞。  
在最後一條電線也瓦解時，一隻怪物爬進了車廂。  
李東海其實無法看出怪物究竟是不是人形，因為那就只是一顆黑色的瀝青球上露出血紅色嘴，無數隻綠色的眼睛附著在那上面，球的兩側有兩隻長長的像是手的東西，肆意的揮舞著。  
「不用擔心，這家伙沒有智力，不然也不會現在才出現。」金希澈看了一眼李東海，「東海你就把手電筒放下，先去車廂外等我，哥打架的樣子不好看的。」  
李東海點點頭，聽話的一個指令一個動作小跑步到雪地裡。抬起頭卻突然發現在雪地裡，有個黑色的身影在看著他，讓他愣在原地不知所措。  
『在下是來找金希澈的。』一個聲音直接傳入李東海的腦中。  
黑色的身影伸出手比了個安靜的動作。  
李東海點了點頭，靜靜的站著。  
在黑色身影走進了車廂幾秒後，李東海發現自己回到了房間內。

「東海！希澈哥！」李赫宰在一旁有些激動。  
「阿西，李赫宰吵死了。」金希澈覺得有些煩躁，時間已經過了一點，不知道金鐘雲在家怎麼樣。  
「哥，你還要回去嗎？」李東海抱著李赫宰，注意到金希澈的樣子。  
「對，我不放心鐘雲。」金希澈抱了抱兩個學弟，「這下沒事了，我等等會幫你們鎖門的。晚安，之後見啊！」

此時金家，一隻紅狐貍動了動尾巴。  
「曺圭賢，他要回來了。」朴正洙能感覺到自己的契約者在回家路上。  
「好。」曺圭賢將金鐘雲抱了起來。  
朴正洙幫曺圭賢開門，兩人一起將金鐘雲移到金希澈的床上。  
「晚安了，鐘雲。」曺圭賢落下一個吻在金鐘雲的額頭上，「我由衷希望，這一世能有改變......」

TBC.


End file.
